The red eyed girl - A Hellsing fanfiction
by gogo199432
Summary: This is a story about a boy named Felix. We follow his life after the London incident. He will meet with the famous characters from the anime, and become a part of the Hellsing. (None of the original characters are mine)
1. Awakening

_Hey!_

Who is this ?

_Hey!_

Who's calling ? Where am I? ...

_Get up already!_

It's dark ... Why am I here? ...II was at home just a moment ago. Then someone broke down the door. And they came in ... I did not like them , they had frightening red eyes, ...

_Get up for Gods sake kid!_

Light .. At last I see . I'm in my room . But something is wrong. All in ruins. Where's Mom and Dad? I just see a girl who is leaning over me . Worried. Because of me ?

- Finally you opened your eyes . We gotta get out of here. - Said the girl . Pair of black curls hanging down , her body covered in blood . - Can you stand up ?

- Y...Yes - Said Felix. The girl helped him on his feet . - Where's Mom and Dad ? - The boy looked around .

- Do not mind them now! We gotta get out of here before more monsters come. - She replied hastily , and grabbed Felix's hands and began to pul himl outwards . The boy obediently followed , while looking around what happened to their apartment .

A piece of furniture littered the ground everywhere . Two bodies lay not far from where he got up those who came before. Now, still staring into space. Reaching the room Felix saw that the living room is like a war zone , the tables overturned , chairs alike. There was not much time to contemplate, as they left very hurriedly. Turning back he saw that his parent's door was also broken and the room in ruins.

- What is your name ? - Asked when she reached the hallway and walked down.

- Felix .

- Nice to meet Felix , I'm Max .

Meanwhile, they has also came downstairs and out into the street. Felix saw a jeep , which had more than one child waiting in silence . Soldiers were seen everywhere . Corpses littered the streets everywhere , the walls of some buildings were also missing , as if something have biten a piece of them.

- Felix , now listen to me, please. - Turned him to face the girl who had , incidentally, also a soldier uniform. - Now sit nicely in the car , it will take you to a place of safety. I have to stay here to help even other kids.

Felix nodded , still in a little coma , not knowing the course of events to process , so he simply followed the prompts. After all, so was he brought up . Boarded the jeep and sat among a few other kids . The car started immediately . When he looked back he saw that Max was still looking at them , then they turned a corner and she disappeared from sight .

He heard the little girl crying next to him in a low voice , but she was crying. Then carefully looked around and saw that all of them had traces of tears on their faces , pain, as if something important has been lost.

Where are Mom and Dad ? - Felix thought to himself, but he could not answer it. Thinking back on Max 's face mirrored the same emotions as these kid's faces , although more hidden. He felt that something very bad happened. The jeep went very quickly , sometimes they almost lifted from the benches.

The sky was dark , sometimes with hues of red blood and a lot of smoke, which rised from various places of the city . On the streets lay so many unrecognizable pieces of flesh .

At last it seemed that they are approaching a great residencies, where the very rich lived . Felix did not understand why they came here , should not we go to the hospital ? When he looked around he saw that , like them, other vehicles aproached the building too , each filled with people , most of them were injured .

When they neared the gate , the vehicle stopped and soldiers helped them down. Accompanied by other soldiers hurried into the building. The place was in complete chaos, people were lying everywhere and other people are running around the corridors, like so many slaughtered chickens which lost it's head .

Felix and the others were ushered into a large room , where they had more children of all ages . Since he could not any better , Felix sat on the floor next to a couple of other kids . He took from his pocket a small metal necklace that was given by her mother when he was 8 years old . Simple metal sheet was sheared into a circle and a shield was engraved on it .

A little later, when he got tired of sitting in one spot , walked to the half-open door and watched as people moved around . He noticed a woman who had long white hair and icy blue eyes behind glasses hidden. She walked down the corridor as if everything were under her control, her body as if it had swallowed a stake , was held straight. But on her face you could see that her heart isnt dead completly yet. Behind her other two , older woman walking who were spoking to her . They were dressed as maids, certainly with a reason.

When they walked past him, he still watched them for a while , and then they disappeared from sight .

**Author's Note: This story is highly inspired from the story (Re)Building an Empire from Panakeias, you could even say that it is an expansion to that story, I hope Panakeias doesnt mind :)**  
**Any reviews, suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Just a snack

It was dark again. But this time not because of poor boy had been knocked out, but because it was simply night. Felix was lying on his back in the makeshift bed on the floor. The moon was shining in the window, fading all colors. Almost black and white appeared the world. They weren't in the same room when he first arrived to the mansion. They have been detoured to the woman's room, he saw the first day. As it turned out she was called Integra, and indeed she was the leader right now. Even though in theory they slept in the same room, he could barely see her, as if she would had never sleep .

When he looked around he saw that all the other children were lying around him on the floor, sleeping. Far fewer people than when he arrived, many were taken back to their families, or somewhere else.

" Why am I not sleeping?" Felix thought suddenly. Something must have awakened him. He had to go to the bathroom. Yes, that's the one. Then he realized he did not remember where the bathroom is. Awkward. But only one way to solve this problem.

Felix got up and jumping between bodies he navigated to the door. Looking back, he saw that it lacked one child. One place lay empty, like an island.

Wonder where he is? And who's laying there at all? He did not remember his name, despite that he got to know many others he met during the day. Looking at the children recalled their names. Everyone was there except for that kid ... Yes, he missed. I should search for him to see if he knows where the bathroom is, Felix thought, and thus left the room.

The hall was almost full of darkness. Along the walls were almost everywhere beds on them laying motionless people. The ground was still covered in some places with the familiar slippery red paste. Despite the fact that several days have passed since the horrors, the situation did not improve much.

Felix did not like the dark, just like any other kid, either. Why, who knows what lurks in the dark corners. But he did not know what to do, so he stumbled on the aisle, not knowing where he went.

Suddenly, he bumped his feet into something. He looked down and saw a small booklet with a pen in it. What was it doing here? Strangely, it was not dirty at all, all the blood bypassed it . He looked up at the owner who was lying on the bed. Both his hands were missing, there were only snaks at their places, grotesque shadows of the man's hands. Felix thought for a time if it is right, but he took the notebook at the end. He will not need it anyway, right?

He opened it, but couldn't read anything because of the darkness. For his age he could read well , even write well . So he closed it and sunk it in the pocket of his jacket. It was time to move on.

He reached a new corner. To his highest setation there was light at the end of this corridor. Although not being a typical lamp which was yellowish, but quite bluish . As it was in the fridge. But it did not really bother Felix , ultimately, it was just light, and that's all that mattered. When he got a little closer, stopped for a moment. A guy was at the door, as if it were sculpture , standing in one place. Quickly realized who it might be. It was Barnabas who was missing from the room. But what was he doing here? Maybe he did not know where the bathroom is either and got lost? This mansion was big enough ...

He stepped up beside him and touched his shoulder.

" Hey, are you okay? "

" She was here ... "

" Who? " - Felix did not understand who he was talking about .

" The Lady in Red" - said Barnabas . Of course who else could it be, he always talks about her . He says that she haunts the house, and that she possesed Integra and so on. Although he had to admit, his face was white as if he had seen a ghost .

" ... Why are you here at all?" - He finally asked

" I was hungry ... "

" I see ... Tell me do you know where is the toilet? I forgot..." - Felix said half laughing , to lift the mood a bit .

" Yes." said Barnabas, as if waking from a trance , suddenly energetically . - " I'll show you."

" Thank you ," - placing the point at the end of the conversation, said Felix , smiling. Barnabas reached and closed the refrigerator door. He could not help it, it was habit. Felix did not appreciate it, because it was so dark again, but said nothing. After all, they were there for each other, weren't they?

They turned and walked back to where they came from. Felix has looked back for a moment. A pair of red eyes stared at him from the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat . But when he blinked they were gone again. Did he just imagine the whole thing? Oh, how he hated the dark places, and with that thought, he hurried up a bit, so they could end this night as soon as possible..

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Should I continue writing short chapters like this, or should I wait till I have a long part and upload that? Your choice :)  
Reviews or anything else is welcome like always.**


	3. A strange discovery

Felix sat by the window , watching the people as they work outside in the garden. Recently, they had to contribute to the work of the adults so they are able to deal with the wounded . Mostly they helped with cooking , cutting grass and other simple things . Right now Barnabas helped in the garden.

Since that night, they quite became friends. Felix thought him a bit odd , because he loved the scary stuff, but they were still able to play together on occasion . One day he had a book, some horror story. He was very impressed with it , read it all day . Dracula or what it was called .

Getting dark , he must go slowly to help do the dinner. Sometimes Felix could see the soldiers go out to take back their proud city from the monsters . He did not understand why the soldiers went out in the evenings , the monsters are stronger at that time, aren't they ? At least that's what he heard .

" Felix ? Come on please help me with the dinner " - spoke Ann , one of the women who were seen at the first day on the side of Integra . Felix jumped from where he was sitting , and went after her . He could quite wel navigate now in the aisles , at least in those which he used most of the time . Sometimes he joined to Barnabas , and this time aimlessly wandered the castle.

Since his arrival new clothes were given him that were not so torn apart like the others he arrived here in. He held the jack , he couldn't get rid of it. Around his neck hung the necklace that he got from his mother .

They entered the kitchen. Felix began peeling the potatoes , it was almost always his task.

" Miss Ann .. "

" Yes ? "

" Are there vampires ? "

" Why do you ask? "

" I read it in a book that Barnabas has . "

Ann thought for a while , not knowing what to say to the boy . Monsters exist , this has all been made aware of after London . But she did not know whether they were vampires.

" I do not know Felix . "

" Hm .. " - Felix hummed one as an answer and quietly went back to work .

* * *

It was getting late . They had dinner too . They were in a livingroom, which was full of old furniture . Nice big comfortable chairs and soft carpet gave a pleasant sense of home . The walls were covered with wood. The quaint atmosphere is only broken by the plasma , which was placed over the fireplace . Many children played on the floor , if you count the remaining few children who weren't sent back to their parents a lot. The TV was on in the background, as a kind of background noise only .

Felix sat in one of the couch slumped contemplating the things of life . Somehow he was not able to get comfortable , something always pushed his side . Finally got bored and looked at what could be there. He was suprised when he touched a small notebook which he acquired in the past. Totally forgot about it and now eagerly opened since remembered that there was written text inside it .

Slowly swung into his reading , as the text was written in pencil , and had even been blurred , so it was hard to read. As he progressed with the "artwork", he became more and more amazed . He felt as if reading a secret document that only very few people were allowed even to take a peek at it . He was not mistaken .

Barnabas saw his intense reading friend, and walked up to him with interest . He sat lightly on the arm of the chair and then looked over his shoulder into the book .

" What are you reading ? "

" I do not know exactly ... "

" What ? So you can not read ? " Said Barnabas mockingly.

" No, but it is more for you than for me ... "

" What? Why ? "

" Because vampires are involved in it. But in as much detail as a cook book. "

" Let me see , now " - responded excitedly Barnabas and squeezed himself in the chair next to Felix .

Over the next 10-20 minutes, they almost even forgot to breath, they read so intensivly. Imbued with the information like two sponges. Finally, after a couple of hours of reading they finished with it, but their senses were not up yet. They were still under shock. Finally, Felix said .

"Don't you think that we should show this to Miss Integra? After all, she would sure benefit. She would even compliment us how clever we are! "

"Y..Yes," - replied immediately Barnabas - " I'll give it to her . I'll meet her tomorrow anyway, since I need a new book. "

" O...Okay " - said Felix little surprised by Barnabas outburst . Fortunately, Felix memorized everything, from word to word .

" Guys, this show is not for you ! Get in bed ! "- Said one of the maids, who just got in the room.

**Author's Note: Well, here is another short chapter. Since noone answered, I'll continue with the short ones. What do you think about the story till now?**

**Let me know :)**


	4. The act

Felix sat at the window again , it became his usual place . He did not know why, but somehow it felt comforting . The only childer left were just he and Barnabas , everyone else was sent away . The sun was high up on the sky , so it was around 10 am. The whole room was silent , Felix was absorbed in his thoughts .

Suddenly the door opened and Barnabas came into the room . Strangely, now completely unusual expression on his face. It was a serious , kind of desperate . But why, Felix did not know yet. He walked slowly , and sometimes looked around as if he was afraid that someone notices him . His whole body language spoke of something, like he would carry a great secret with himself , and he did not want anyone else to know about it. Except Felix , because obviously that was the reasn why he was here .

" How are you? " Said Barnabas greeting like an everyday conversation would begin.

" I'm fine and you? "

"The same . " He was on next to Felix . Leaned forward confidentially . " You listen , there's something I want to tell you . Can I trust you ? "

" Of course . "

" Good ... I think there 's a vampire in the back garden . "

" What!? " Felix replied , surprised . Then he started laughing , he could not take seriously the boy. It was such an absurd idea . A vampire in the garden! What a joke . They were in the middle of the Hellsing headquarters!

" I'm serious ! " Retorted Barnabas , a little offended .

" Okay, why do you think that we share our homes with a vampire ? " Felix decided to go into the game. This promised to be a whole lot of fun .

" Did you know that there are crypts at the back ? "

" Yeah . " They all knew about the crypts, since they helped with gardening , so they had to crawl across the plot from beginning to end .

" Now listen . I checked their doors . I have been watching them for a few days now . Something does not make any sense . "

" Such as what ? "

" You know the crypts theoretically haven't been opened since years . "

" Aha "

"Then how is it that on one is nor dust, nor dirt. "

" So what? " Felix raised his eyebrows . "It may be that someone visited one dead down there. "

" Yeah .. yeah ... Nah but seriously . I thought the same, so I took the liberty to enter . "

" You did what ? It's forbidden! Dont't you know that? "

" Yes , yes , but listen . There was a coffin in the middle of the chamber . Don't you think it's a little suspicious ? In addition, it was completely new also, didn't match to the surrondings. You know what we read about vampires . To sleep in a coffin ? " Of course he remembered. That was the moment when the world opened up before him . He realized that with this knowledge he had acquired from the notepad , can take up the fight against the monsters, no , he could beat them!

He deeply hated the monsters , who dishallowed his country , but most of all because he lost his parents because of them. He was not as stupid anymore as when he first arrived , he knew that he would not see his parents again . So he promised revenge against the killers. Of course he was not the only one who felt that way , that was obvious. Everyone has lost loved ones , family members and friends . But Felix was different than they were. He had the knowledge what they didn't. How to defeat the monsters permanently.

He looked after the owner of the booklet . But he was gone. Strangely , he could not remember his appearance either. What's more , despite asking the people they did not know anything . As if he never had been there . As if the only purpose of this man's existence was that Felix would get the booklet . And as this was accomplished , he ceased to exist.

" Yeah, I know . I read the book if you do not remember , " Felix answered finally- ". . Which reminds me , did you gave it to Integra ?"

" No ... " he admitted and pulled it out from his pocket.

" But why not ? This was the deal, wasn't it? "

" Yes . But Felix it is our chance! Finally, we can kill a vampire ! Think of it, wouldn't it be better if we greet Integra with the head of a vampire than with an old book? "

" So now you want to kill the vampire? "

" Listen . It's all here in this .. " patted the book " .. we have to do , just follow the directions. Think about it, you can finally catch The Lady in Red "

Felix now believed in the woman, that see existed. Ever since the night before , he always felt that the eyes were watching him. Assessing his value, if it would worth taking his life.

" Okay . What should we do ? " Agreed Felix intently .

* * *

The next morning, both were assigned to gardening . However, this time they didn't do exactly as always.

The garden was filled with flowers , each one different . The children thought that there was at least one from all flowers in the word . But they only needed a certain flower.

When the adults were observed , they cut off a pair of purple flowers that grew only next to fresh water . The garden had a little one artificial lake , so luckily it was not a problem. Their pockets were soon stuffed with everything needed for the mission they were planning. Fortunately, the adults did not notice anything, else they would have to answer uncomfortable questions .

When they finished, they prepared themselfs to descend into the depths of the crypt . When the lunch was over , they both slipped out of the house and went to the back where they discussed the meeting. They were in a hurry , because they had chance only till the sun was shining .

Barnabas ooked intently into Felix's eyes , - " Ready? " Felix just nodded

Barnabas placed his hands on the vault door , and began to push . He tried to generate the less noise possible , but it was not an easy task , because the door weren't not made for kids.

Finally, the door opened . The way down was like the throat of hell , it almost beckoned them . Felix came in first right after that Barnabas also . The air was dry , as was to be expected . It was really cold too, Felix regretted that he did not bring any warm clothes. Not that he would have any .

He cleaned of a spiderweb, as it cheeky adherented to his face . Their boots knocked much louder to the stairs than he wanted them to.

When finally they arrived , Felix saw the coffin Barnabas told him about before. Indeed, it was placed at the center of the crypt , on a small platform . The room was lit only by candles , so again there were dark corners . It was late , they had to hurry .

" We must hurry, " said Barnabas , and rushed past Felix . - " Do you have the flowers ? "

" Aha "

"Good place them around the casket. " Barnabas told him .

" And what are you going to do? " Barnabas just rolled his eyes

" I'll put the candles in place . "

They were not talking more , as both of them carried out the task entrusted to them . While Felix put in place the flowers, he felt a strange thing on his chest . It was warm ? He reached out his hand and touched his amulet . The strange thing was hot . But oblivious to him why , he continued to work.

When they were finished, they both stood next to the coffin . It was gettin really late , the sun began to go down. Felix then noticed that the necklace was on fire , almost burnt his skin. Therefore he took it off and put it away in his pocket.

" Now open the coffing . " - Said Barnabas

" Why should I ? You asked for this." But Barnabas did not want to move. They didn't think about this when he planned the attack. They did not want to think about it , they didn't want to actually face the vampire.

Finally, Barnabas reached up and touched the edge of the coffin . He was ready lift up the top . But then something unexpected happened. The top of the coffin moved.

Felix looked to Barnabas , asking with his eyes that did he do it or not. But he already knew the answer. Barnabas with fear in his eyes shook his head. For a moment they stood still next to the coffin , petrified . Then both looked toward the exit. Then again, at each other. Then , so to speak, by mutual agreement they made a tactical retreat . Unfortunately, in reality, it was not as respectful as it sounds . In fact we can say that they ran out the door like they would have been running for their life. With their last thought they shut the door behind them .

**AN: There you go, finally a long chapter! :D At least it's longer than the previous ones. And this has a reason. I won't be able to write for like a week or so, and I wanted to compensate it with something.**

**I hope you liked the reviews are welcome, they keep me fueled :)**

**As for the plot, we'll jump into the near future probably, so I'll leave our guided route by Panakeias. I hope you don't mind.**


	5. A ride to hell

It was a quiet night again, with nobody on the streets. The tank rolled silently through the streets carrying soldiers in it's stomach. It was full moon, so the city was more brighter than usual. They were sent out to a ghoul haven, with probably a vampire still nearby.

The soldiers sat in silence, since they know that the have to focus. Their lives depended on it. Some of them checked their weapons over and over again just to make sure. The small place inside the tank was illuminated with red lamps. They had their usual army outfit on them except the label on their shoulders which was a shield with black and red pattern. It read Hellsing.

Felix sat in there too. He still stared at his feet, remembering everything from his training, he didn't want to make any mistakes. This was his first mission after all. His medal slipped out from under his jacket and hanged just below his chin. He let it be like that for a few minutes, then grabbed it. It was still cold.

It has been 10 years since the incident in London. After their little trip in the crypt, Barnabas and him were parted the next day. The next morning he was called to Integra. He knew that this could mean only one thing. Okay, maybe two. One, they found out about their act and were going to punish him, or two, he is being sent away like all the kids before him.

The big wooden doors opened before Felix, and he was goaded inside the room. It was the old library that Integra took as her office when she took over the mansion. She was working here all day and night long. The room looked gigantic, especially now, that his fate were going to be decided. Integra sat behind her big wooden desk like always. Behind her was a big window looking down on the garden and the street after that.

Felix moved slowly closer to her. He discovered one more man in the room, who was almost invisible behind his desk, which was in one of the darker areas of the room just next to a bookshelf. He didn't even look up. Probably this man was Integra's new assistant.

Felix stood in front of her desk and waited patiently. When Integra finished with her current paper, finally looked up and put the pen aside. She pushed her glasses up her nose again, and looked at Felix with her crystal clear blue eyes. They were colder than ice itself.

"Your name is Felix right?"

"Yes miss Integra."

"Do you know why I wanted you to come to me?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, since he didn't want to say anything suspicious. Then answered with a 'no'.

"I see...Well as you know we are trying to give the kids back to their families. When we succeed that's great, however there are falls when this isn't possible." She paused a bit just to make sure that Felix understood everything. "In this case we mostly give these children to such organizations that can take care of the children."

"And that's going to happen to me Sir Hellsing?"

"Yes Felix...Now see. I'm not the one who decides about the fates of others, especially when it comes down to kids. So I can offer you two options, and you have to choose one of those. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. The first option is an orphanage. You are going to be raised up here like any other kid, but you have to stand on your feet when you become 18..."

"Whats the other option?"

"Don't interrupt me kid!"

"I'm sorry."

"The other option is the army."

"I choose the second option Sir Hellsing."

This surprised Integra. The kids rarely chose the army. -"Why if I may ask?"

"Because I want to revenge my parents."

"But aren't you afraid that you are going to be killed?"

"No. This is the only thing left for me. I lost everything. I want them to suffer like me:"

"Who?"

"The monsters!"

"I see. Very well then Felix. You are leaving now."

"May I see goodbye to my friend?"

"Yes of course."

After that little talk, he didn't see Integra for the next ten years. He had been picked up by a bold man with army outfit when he said goodbye to Barnabas. He didn't really have any personal stuff, only his necklace. He was been transported into an army base and stuffed in a barrack.

There was quite a lot of kids around his age. He took one of the beds next to a boy named Harry and below a girl named Roberta. The next years were hard, much harder than he thought. He became stronger, didn't only train their bodies but their minds too. These three became really good friends, they helped each other. If there was a douchebag who took one of their lunch, they made sure about that that asshole never even thought about doing that again. If one of them got too tired to run miles after miles with the heavy rucksack, then they helped that one, even if they risked themselves with this action.

When the ten years ended, they were ready to face anything. Since they had great results, they all got mails that invited them to Hellsing.

"You got one too?" - hopped down next to Felix Roberta holding another mail in her hand.

"Yeah, but I didn't open it yet. Did you?"

"Yep." answered cheerfully Roberta.

"So you know what's inside?"

"Yep. But I'm not going to tell you."

"...Great."

"Just open it already!" with that he ripped the envelope open and read the mail inside it. It had the big shield marking on the right upper corner of the paper. There wasn't too much text written, just enough to make it clear what is it going about.

"So are you going to accept it?" asked Roberta

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. You wanted to take revenge on the monsters didn't you?"

"Yeah...I guess. But I can't do it alone."

"What can't you do alone?" asked this time Harry who just sat on the other side of Felix. He was holding the same letter in his hands too. His was closed too.

"Just open your letter!" said the other two in union.

"Okay, okay...geez. No need to be so harsh." said Harry while his hands were already working on his letter. "Oh..:"

"Yeah...so as I was saying, I can't do it alone. Are you coming with me?"

"Sure!" answered Roberta happily. Since Harry didn't answer, she hit him on his shoulder.

"Y..Yeah of course!"

"Thanks guys!"

And so ended all three of them in this tank which was moving to their possible end. Felix looked up into the eyes of Roberta who sat right in front of him. Their eyes met and she smiled. It was not the happy like smile but more like a "Oh my god this will suck!" or "What did we get us into?".

He smiled back. Next to him sat Harry, who was checking his weapon and loadout.

The tank came to a stop. Nobody moved until the doors swung open and their captains harsh voice yelled into the silence.

"Move, move, move!"

**AN: Finally here is the next chapter! And it's a long one again, I'm getting the hang of it now :)**

** I would like to say thank to all the people who take the energy to write a feedback, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me :)**

**Also I think there is going to be only one more or maximum two chapters, then we say goodbye to Felix. I have an idea this time with Seras as the main character and can't wait to begin writing it! But I want to give this story a proper ending and not just let it fall into nothingness.**

**So I hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading. As always, any reviews are welcome!**


	6. First Encounter

As Felix jumped out of the vehicle he checked the surrounding area. It was the outskirt of the city, a few block like houses and a church nearby. On the other side of the street there were only trees. The team shaped into the usual formation that they learned on the base before. Felix unlocked the safe of his gun and switched on the flashlight of his gun. Roberta and Harry were standing on his sides.

He switched on the headphone on his head and listened to the short briefing.

"Okay people listen up! We got the intel that the ghouls are in one of these buildings so we'll split up into 4 men groups and search each building. After you finished come back out here. Have a safe flight people!"

With that each of the groups began running to one building. Felix had his friends with him and another guy named Bloke. They just got to know each other before starting this little trip.

The building they picked was pretty overrun, it's windows mostly smashed and the walls were full with graffities. They reached the metal door which was the main entrance. It had a big window on the other, but it wasn't clear to see through because the glass was distorted on purpose. Felix saw the light bulb in the hall hanging on a wire which was obviously it's power source. They were staying right next to the entrance on either side with Felix and Harry on one while Bloke and Roberta on the other. Roberta made eye contact with Felix then reached for the door knob and pushed the door open.

As soon as the door was open, Felix rushed in followed by Harry then the others. The hall was quite small with a concrete stairs that went up and down too. There were mailboxes on the wall. The floor was a bit slippery with blood and the walls weren't completely clean either. Felix checked the stairs heading downwards and saw a metal fence blocking the basement. "Good, one way less" thought he and moved forward.

There were a few flats on this floor, so they wanted to check them out first. Splitting to two-two groups, they checked them all but didn't found anything living in there. They were either completely abandoned or had a nasty looking body somewhere.

"Sir, we found clues that suggest that there are ghouls in this building." checked in Harry through his radio which was attached to his shoulder.

"Roger. Proceed with caution." came the answer, and they did as they were told. They moved cautiously through the building because they didn't want to draw attention as long as they could. However the ghouls were normally pretty slow and easy to deal with, it was easily overwhelming if there was a big amount of them. And that's wasn't enough. They were more than zombies you see in movies, those brainless puppets couldn't even figure out how to use anything. Ghouls were more intelligent in a sort of way since they could use tools they had when their lives ended.

Felix reached into his backpacks side-pocket and grabbed a C4. He placed it on the bottom side of the stairs heading upstairs. This was only a precaution they learned from other veteran marines. They told them that this tactic not once saved their lives when they had to fall back. The charge had to be activated via remote and so it would seal down the only exit of the building. Of course this wouldn't stop the ghouls completely since they can easily climb through the broken windows, but at least it slowed them down so that the squad could grab some air.

They moved up the stairs while covering each other. There was a window in the turn of the stairs and the street lamp's light crawled into the stairway and showed a bit of the next storey too. A few of the ghouls could be seen just standing around. Some of them had something in their hands like a magazine or a kitchen knife. What was in common between the ghouls is that they were all bloody and most of them had teared up clothes. They didn't notice the squad yet. The silence of the night was still undisturbed luckily, it looks like that they were the first group that met ghouls on this mission.

Felix signaled his teammates to kill them silently if possible. They nodded their heads and draw their knives that were resting on their thighs till now. The squad flowed into the hallway and slowly approached the monsters. Roberta was the first to strike a nice kill, and her ghoul dropped to the ground with a hole in it's head. The next victim was Harry's quickly followed by Felix's.

Bloke was just about to stab his own when they heard a gunshot. It came from one of the other houses but was loud enough to wake up the ghouls. All of them held their breaths in hope that the monster in front of Bloke isn't going to turn around but they weren't that lucky.

The ghouls turned around surprisingly fast. It roared loudly, but not for long because a knife cut its throat and fell to the ground too. Sadly the alarm already went out for the other monsters around, so there was no reason to remain silent anymore. They all pulled out their guns.

Howls and growls could be heard from upstairs and from the rooms around them too.

Roberta and Felix crouched facing the direction of the stairs. They didn't have to wait for long, they saw bodies walking down the stairs. All of them had a dead look in their eyes which was focused on the soldiers in front of them.

Felix opened fire with everybody else following him. The bullets rained upon the ghouls tearing their bodies apart. But this didn't stop the always since they didn't feel any pain they had to damage the bodies until they were unable to move. They learned that shooting the head is the most effective method, but nobody cared about that in the combat. They just wanted to send these monsters back to the pits of hell they crawled out of.

They shot them like there would be no tomorrow but after one died, there were always two more standing in it's place. It looked hopeless. There was just too many of them! Where were they coming from?!

"We have to get out from here!" shouted Felix to his comrades and began to walk towards the stairs heading down while maintaining the fire on the monsters so none of them would be able to break through. His team followed him with the same tactic.

Everything went well until a ghoul coming out from one of the flats got his hands on Bloke. Bloke couldn't react fast enough and because of this the ghoul was able to bite in his shoulder and neck. He screamed out in pain, and shot it with his pistol what he just drawed. He was bleeding really badly.

"Oh shit, oh shit..." he murmured as he tried to follow the others.

"Bloke!" yelled at him Harry when he saw what happened. He ran back to Bloke, and grabbed under his right arm and slightly lifted him to help him reach the stairs. "We got a wounded over here!"

Felix and Roberta were still shooting and changing clips alternately but they were running low on ammo and chance to survive this trip too.

Somehow they managed to run down downstairs back to the hall but they must not stop here. The ghouls were moving after them faster and faster as time went by.

"I'm going to detonate the C4!" shouted Felix to the others who were still shooting the monsters that peeked around the corner of the stairs. "Get the hell out of here!"

All of them ran to the entrance, well most of them since Bloke wasn't in a good shape. They knew he didn't have any chance surviving, he was infected. But the couldn't just leave him there like that.

Roberta ripped the doors open and they ran outside. The cold air hit them in the chest, they just realized how hot it was back there. After they walked a few meters away from the entrance Felix pressed the ignition button of the bomb. The whole building shaked and they heard the breaking of the concrete structure.

"Hah, thats for you, assholes.." said Bloke as he turned around. He froze when he saw the barrel of a pistol that was aimed right between his eyes.

"Sorry son, but you were bitten." was the only words their captain spoke and the he blew up the head of Bloke. His brain splattered on everybody near him including Felix, Harry, and even the captain himself.

**AN: I hope you liked it, please leave a review if you did it really helps a lot. I think there is only one chapter left before our next big journey :)**


	7. The meeting and parting

Felix was stunned. His captain just shot down his own man! For God's sake he was a human being and he just shot him down like a pig! He looked around and saw that his brothers-in-arms are at least as shocked as he is. The captain put away his gun, his face was like a mask the whole time.

"We don't have time for this! The Grim Reaper is coming for us all if you can't kill those monsters!" - yelled the captain and turned around.

Felix didn't know what to do, but luckily the moaning of the deads woke him up from this asleep kind of state. He let Bloke's body slide to the ground, and turned around. The ghouls found their way out from the building and were slowly walking towards them.

"Open fire!" - shouted Felix, crouched down and began shooting. They didn't have a lot of clips left, since they almost shot all of the ammo away in the stairway. His squad followed his order and began shooting too. So did the soldier at the tank's machine gun, which reaped through the undead's bodies like a knife through the butter.

"Reloading!" came the voice of Harry and Roberta at the same time. The fall in firepower was immediately noticeable, because there was a lot more bodies moving than falling to the ground. Even with the help of the tank it was quite overwhelming. Felix hoped that the other squads could get to them fast, or they'll die here tonight.

"Alpha, Delta, Beta where are you?" - spoke he in his radio but waited for an answer in vain, since there was none coming, only static. -"What the hell is wrong with this shit?!" - they couldn't be dead right? They would have at least called in through the radio that they are in trouble. Or was their death so quick?

The ghouls were creeping ever so slightly closer with each passing second. How could be there so many of them? This building wasn't that big. And they saw what they feared the most.

Ghouls were coming from everywhere, from the other buildings and even from the forest behind them! It was like tilting at windmills, they had no chance. Since they couldn't face all of the monsters at the same time, they got too close. They could almost feel their cold and nasty fingers on their skins.

And then the captain cried out in pain. He was at the back of the tank and fought only with his pistol. He found himself quickly on the ground with ghouls as playmates. His bellow faded into gurgle as teeths chewed his neck and blood flooded his lungs.

Felix tried to think straight. The tank was hopeless, there was no way to it. They had to run away from this place as soon as possible.

"We are moving! Roberta, Harry, get your asses moving!" and he began to run to the church. It wasn't too far away, only a few blocks.

The ghouls closed up on them much faster than Felix thought they will. The squad was already really tired, all of this was too much for them. They didn't become tired physically but mentally.

And this was what caused their fall. The first victim was Roberta, who was just a bit too slow. One of the ghouls hands managed to grab on her hair and causing her to fall on the ground. She shouted at Harry and Felix to help her, and they tried. They really did, but she was already dead before the guys turned around she just didn't know it. Harry began running back and firing at the crowd of undead to keep them at bay. He reached out for her with his hand to try and pull her from the monsters but when their hands almost touched one ugly child ghouls bit down on her thigh. He managed to cut her arteria so the blood just flowed out like a fountain. Her death-cry could be heard for what seemed miles away.

Harry's eyes widened in horror and knowing he can't help her, began turning around and running back to Felix. His legs slipped on the bloody ground, but this didn't stop him from escaping. His animal instincts overrode his mind and put every fate into his legs and ran as fast as he could away from the horrors of the night. Harry managed to rejoin with Felix and both of them continued to run for the church.

They actually didn't know what they hoped for. The church can't stop a mass of evil that was behind them. The big wooden building stood alone not far away from the other buildings, tall like some kind of beacon. The lighthouse of hope, the candles inside lit the street around it with warm yellow light.

Felix and Harry were near. They literally jumped on the door and tried to open it. But the big wooden doors didn't budge. Why?! Why couldn't they perform this simple task that was supposed to save their lives?

A pair of rotting hands grabbed Harry's shoulders. Then even more hands sticked to his waist, chest even his neck.

"NO!NO-NO-NO!" he yelled and tried to tear out himself from the grip of the undead but didn't succeed. They dragged him away from the doors of redemption back into the black and bloody reality. Shortly nothing could be seen from his body, Felix only heard his screams. Then suddenly Harry's hand shot high from the pile of bodies. He already missed a few fingers and his whole hand was greasy from blood. Then Felix noticed that there was something on his index finger. It was the pin of a grenade!

Felix rammed with his whole body into the wooden doors as a last try to save himself from the explosion and the doors just opened! He went clean through! The doors didn't open because they pulled it instead of pushing! This was such a stupid mistake and it just cost Harry's life.

Felix jumped quickly on his feets and closed the door behind him just in time because the grenades detonated. Even the big doors moved by it's sheer forces and dropped Felix again on the ground. Then there was silence. Too much silence indeed.

Felix looked the first time around since he entered the church. It was the typical little church that you see in movies. One row of benches on each side and with the altar on the other far end of the building. Then he saw the priest.

He was just coming out from behind a door and noticed Felix. And he smiled, but there was something cold in his smile. It was like when a predator noticed his helpless prey.

"Welcome son to the house of God. How can I help you?"

"Father! There are ghouls outside, we have to get out of here."

"I see. Come here son, let me help you, let me show you the way."

Felix couldn't resist and moved in the direction of the priest. He didn't want to but it was like his legs had their own minds. The priest grinned evilly as he watched Felix's struggle.

It was so quiet. You couldn't hear the moans of the ghouls for some reason. Felix looked at the priest and it looks like he noticed it too. But all this didn't matter anymore, Felix was in front of the priest.

"You shall join to your friends." said the priest with a crazy glare in his eyes.

And that's when the doors exploded to a billion pieces. Felix managed to turn his head towards it and saw a figure standing there. Behind it he saw all the ghouls like piles of meat lying on each other motionless. Then the figure walked closer and he saw her face.

It was the red eyed girl! Why is she here? Did she kill all those monsters by herself? and such questions stormed inside his head. He felt the medal burning his skin, it became hot again. It always did when there were vampires nearby, thats what helped him before. He noticed also that the heat depended on how powerful the vampire was. The necklace was never this hot before.

"I hope I didn't disrupt anything important." -she said. Felix saw that she had sharp teeth. So she was a vampire indeed. Barnabas was right all the time!

"Who are you? How do you dare to just blow up my door and disrupt me while I'm trying to eat?"

"I'm Seras Victoria Officer of Hellsing. And I'm here to end your pathetic life."

"KILL HER!" shouted the priest and out of nowhere ghouls rose to their feets from the benches around in the church. All of them were fallen Hellsing soldiers! They raised their guns and started shooting at her.

Seras didn't even try to evade or dodge there was no need for that. They couldn't harm her anyway. So while being shot to tiny pieces she raised one of her arms and revealed an oversized pistol. It was painted pure black and had carwings on it's barrel. She smiled when she began shooting at the ghouls.

Never missing a shoot she quickly finished off the poor souls. There were only three living things in the room left. Well, it's better to say that three standing lifeforms since only Felix lived really the other two vampires were already dead.

"What are you?!" asked the priest with fear in his voice. But Seras didn't pay any attention on him, instead she locked eyes with Felix. He could see her crimson eyes dig deep into his soul and he had a feeling that she will ask something very important.

"Are you a virgin?" she spoke. What?! He is about to die and she tries to flirt with him? What kind of sick mind does she have?

"What?" asked Felix back.

"Are you a virgin? I'm not asking again boy, answer me!"

He was shocked but hearing her voice he knew he didn't have other choice but answer her question.

"Y...Yes I am." As soon as he spoke these words she fired her gun! He felt as the bullet ripped through his lung and continued it's way into the priest's heart. He stared in shock and then felt as his body grow numb. The vampire behind him turned to dust and rested on the floor waiting for the janitor to throw it away the next time he comes around.

Felix felt as blood soaked his jacket but didn't feel any pain. Suddenly Seras appeared next to him and kneeled down.

"So Felix right?"

"How do you know my name?" he whispered. He was fighting a battle he already lost. A battle with his own body.

"I watched you since you came to the Hellsing when you were a kid." she smiled displaying her big fangs.

"And what are you going to do to me now?"

"Well it's your choice. You can become a vampire like me, an immortal amongst men. Or you can just die."

"I won't become a monster like you. I sweared to banish all the monsters to the deepest pits of hell. I'm not going to become one."

Seras just sat there looking at him. She never expected this answer. She just stared at him for a few seconds.

"I see." answered she finally with sadness in her eyes. Did he saw sadness?- he thought. No that can't be, she is a monster and monsters don't feel. She can't have mortal emotion like that. Or can she?

"In this case I shall go." but hearing this Felix grabbed her hand.- "What?"

"Please do something for me." and he took out his medal. "Take this with you." and placed it into her open hand.

She looked at the medallion in her hand. It was insanely warm but she didn't mind. Not like it could have done anything to her.

"Thank you" whispered Felix with his last breath. Seras felt as his soul frees itself from this human vessel and begins it's journey to heaven.

She smiled, stood up and walked outside. She then looked at the medal he gave her. It had the Hellsing symbol on it! She turned it around and she couldn't believe what she saw. The text on it's other side read: "For Felix Hellsing"

**AN: Okay, so this is the end of your journey. I have mixed feelings about this, didn't think that thats how Felix will end when I first started to write this story :)**

**Also this is officially the longest chapter in this story, so yaaay!**

**Anyway I hope you loved to read this story as much as I loved to write it. And see you next time when I get myself into another fanfiction. Oh and guys if you have the time for that, please drop a quick review. Thats the only way to improve :)**


End file.
